


Underneath the Stage

by smtalliance



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtalliance/pseuds/smtalliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun and Taemin set fire onstage with their Internet War performance. Time to put the fire out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Originally published in Asianfanfics.

Jonghyun and Taemin were a great duo. Since the debut the fans got used to see the hyung taking care of the cute maknae. But the kid grew up. And their relationship matured too. They started coming up for some duets for the next SHINee tour. 

"Hyung, what about we sing a song by Seo Taiji?"

"Great idea Taem! We could sing one of his songs that talk about social issues."

"What about Internet War?"

"Taemin, you brat. You are a genious!"

And so they began the preparations and the rehearsals. Months later, on the day of their first presentation, the crowd was cheering very loudly. They chanted their names and screamed their lungs out for every move that SHINee made. The arena was very hot and everyone was sweating.

So, before their Internet War stage, Jonghyun had an idea.

"Taemin, what about we give them something to cheer for?"

"Like what hyung?"

"A little bit of fan service."

"Oh, I like your idea!" Taemin clapped excitedly "The fans will be really happy! But what should we do?"

"I don't know, maybe we should do some skinship." Jonghyun said, thinking a bit.

"Ok, let's do it!" Taemin decided.

So they entered the stage. The crowd made a loud noise. Their singing amazed the fans and everyone banged to the rhythm of the song. And then came the break. Each one was on one side of the stage. They looked at each other with antecipation and walked to the center at the sound of the guitar. At the same time the drums started playing, Jonghyun grabbed Taemin's hair and pulled it while singing. Taemin put his body to the front and started grinding the other man. As their bodies touched, both of them were getting warm. Their bodies rubbed and they felt the blood going downward. When the maknae got free of the older, he started singing his part while touching said man's abs. The feel of the sweat and the warm felt awesome in his hand while he slided his palm through Jonghyun's curves. They both looked at each other with lust and desire. The song then had a small break again and then came back with full force. They sang the last part with all their might, with their bodies feeling as hot as hell. At the end, with their hand united by handcuffs, the elevator brought them down, in the midst of uncountable cheers and screams.

The stage had ended, but their duet had not.

When they came down, the room was empty. They had rehearsed many times, there as no need of staffs waiting for them there. They were suppoused to untie their hands and go quickly for their change of clothes. But that wasn't what happened.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Jonghyun pulled Taemin's hair again and kissed him, hard and rough. Their lips brushed against each other violently and with desire. Taemin started palming Jonghyun's bulge with strengh enough to make the older man break the kiss and moan loudly. After the kiss broke, Jonghyun took out the handcuffs of their hands and pushed Taemin into a couch with their legs spread. He then climbed on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck, receiving delicious sounds as a response from the other.

"Ooh, hyuuung! You're so gooood!"

"Fuck Taemin, how did I not realize before that your body is so delicious?" Jonghyun said while kissing the young man's chest and starting to suck his nipples, never forgeting to dry hump the boy.

"Uuuh hyuuung, I've never felt like this before. You're so amazing. " Taemin moaned while scratching the smaller one's back as a way to show his desire.

"Believe me kid, you're setting me on fire. I never wanted a girl as much as I want you right now." Jonghyun started taking Taemin's pants and underwear off and massaging his already fully hard cock.

The older man then stood and looked up and look at the other, observing lustfully. Taemin's body was a sin. His large shoulders and his thin waist made the dressed one hotter then he's ever been. The younger's thin but firm legs, his milky white skin and his standing member were driving Jonghyun to the point of insanity. 

"Fuck you Lee Taemin, you're too hot for your own good." He got on his knee and started massaging the latter's buttcheeks with one hand while opening his belt with the other. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, babe. Be ready."

"Hyuung, quick! I'm so horny, I need you right now!" The younger mewled while staring intensively at the other. Jonghyun stood up and smirked at him before searching the room after something he could use as lube, locking the door on the process. After finding a bottle of body oil, he took his own pants off and started rubbing the liquid thought his shaft while looking sexily at Taemin. After rubbing some on his fingers too, he inserted one digit inside the younger's hole and smiled when recieved a loud moan as an answer. "Damn, you're so tight!" The older said as he pushed his finger in and out slowly not to hurt. "Are you OK, babe? Can I put one more?" He asked, worried not to give too much pain to the maknae. "Jonghyun, we don't have time. Put two more fingers. I can take it." Taemin said seeming confident, but actualy scared on the inside. Jonghyun, realizing the nervousness, pulled his hand out and started butterflying kissing the other's tights going upwards until reaching his mouth. Their lips touched again in a series of chaste kisses that released all tension from the younger's shoulders. "Relax, OK? I'll to go as easy as I can. I know this must be your first time. It's my first time with a man too. But you should know that I'm not only doing this out of lust. I care about you and I want you to enjoy this as much as me." The older man then kissed the maknae tenderly, brushing their lips softly. Only when he was sure Taemin was calmer, Jonghyun proceeded to carefully insert three fingers on the other male. After all, he was right, they had no time. The young man cringed in pain as the smaller one streched him open, but soon the ache was replaced with pleasure and he craved for more. "Hyung, I'm ready." He said while stroking his own neglected erection. The older one then moved his fingers a few more times after pulling it out and taking the oil bottle to put some more over his manhood. After he was sure the lubrification was enough, he raised Taemin's legs and started pushing his member inside the younger's butt. The maknae hissed, but nodded for the other to continue. After the shaft was interely in, Jonghyun gave him some time to get used, even though the they needed to be quick. "Hyung, do it." Taemin hurried. The older then started moving, slowly at first, but then picking up his pace, groaning at the wonderful sensations around his cock. The younger one moaned louder at every thrust, feeling amazing. "Ooooh Jonghyun, just like thaaat. This feels so goooood..."."Fuck Taemin, this is too good." Said the one on top, speeding up. Both of them were experimenting new sensations. The feelings between them two were exploding and they wondered why they hadn't done this before. Jonghyun changed a bit his position so he could hit other angles and he managed to hit the exact spot that made Taemin go crazy. "OH GOD HYUNG, RIGHT THERE." The smaller smirked and kept hitting that same place, taking Taemin's erection on his hands and pumping it in sync with his moves. "Jjoong, I'm almost coming..." The bottom one was on the edge. "Let's do it together, baby." Answered the other, who was reaching his climax. Their rhythm was frenetic and their moves were sensual. They were a bomb together, a bomb of sex. After a few more thrusts, Jonghyun pulled out and started touching his erection at the same time as he touched Taemin's and they both came at the same time.

A tired Jonghyun seated in the couch next to the panting maknae and they looked at each other tenderly. They approached each other and exchanged a long wet kiss that mixed care and desire. It felt so right, the two of them together. They combined in the stage and outside of it.

As they were lost in their own world, somebody strongly knocked the door of the room. That was the time they realized that they were in the middle of a concert and needed to go back to real life.

"Jonghyun! Taemin! Are you there? Are you OK? You need to change clothes! Damn it, I knew I should've put a staff waiting for them here!" They heard their manager saying. "Taemin! Jonghyun! Come out!"

They quickly stood up and put their dirty outfits on. Taemin's back was a little sore, but he managed to cover it well. "We're going!" Both of them yelled back. Jonghyun unlocked and opened the door, doing his puppy eyes so the manager would forgive them for being late. Taemin was too embarassed too look at the awaiting man, so he just left running. The other member soon followed, meeting the maknae on the dressing room.

"Taemin" Jonghyun said sofly. "We're gonna do this again, won't we?" He asked with his face a little flushed.

Taemin became all red before looking at the other's feet and answering "Not at that room." He then turned quickly and started changing his outfit, missing the huge smile that appeared at Jonghyun's face before he started changing his clothes too.

After they finished getting ready for the next stage, the make-up noonas rushed out of the room so they would finish some details of the other members' outfit. Taemin was following them to the exit, but we could't complete his destination because his arm was pulled and a smirking Jonghyun spoke in his ear.

"See you after tomorrow's stage." Jonghyun said with a sexy voice before leaving a flushed and semi-aroused Taemin behind.


End file.
